


it's like that thinking out loud mv, but better

by momomonie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, imagination guys, theyre just boys in love, use it, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomonie/pseuds/momomonie
Summary: jeremy and michael are just in love





	it's like that thinking out loud mv, but better

_“Can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Apparently, Jeremy walked into Michael singing and dancing to some choir’s rendition of ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love.’ He giggled, but watched and listened to the oblivious boy that he is stupidly in love with dancing to the choir’s cover of the love song.

Headphones in and eyes close, Michael danced in an awkward, improvised dance moves that Jeremy grew to love with.

_“Take my hand_

_Take my whole life, too_

_But if I can’t help falling in love_

_With you.”_

Jeremy pushed off the doorway, walking towards the still dancing boy, who was in a middle of a one-man waltz. Slowly and carefully taking off the headphones from the taller boy’s head, he placed the headphones on the bed. To replace the lost music, Jeremy stated to sing along with Michael, who still didn’t notice the sudden loss of weight from his head.

_“Like a river flows,_

_Only to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things, are meant to be.”_

Jeremy found a way to insert himself to dance with Michael, one hand clasp with the other, the other laid on the taller’s waist.

_“Falling in lo-ove_

_Wi-th_

_You.”_

Michael felt light pressure on his lips, and tensed up. The pressure went away, and a giggle came to his hearing. He opened his eyes and he was greeted with a lovesick high school boy.

He blushed in embarrassment, and thought his worn-out shoes were very interesting. “Babe.” Jeremy placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder, “you were amazing; singing and dancing, seriously. It’s like watching the music video of Thinking Out Loud, but better.” Michael chuckled, “oh really?”

“Oh Michael, I love you so much that no Ed Sheeran or love song in existence can explain it.”

The rest was history.


End file.
